Qin Lie
Introduction Qin Lie is the Protagonist of the Spirit Realm story. He is a member of the Heaven Fighting Race, but when he was younger he had all of his memories from before he was 10 years old, sealed by the Soul Suppressing Orb forcing him to rise in cultivation and slowly unlock the seals in place.It was genuinely revealed in chapter 686 that Qin Lie was from Heaven Fighting Race a race that were proclaimed as gods 'Appearance' Qin Lie is devilishly handsome in appearance,with his eyes as bright as starry skies adding his charm. After Qin Lie's Heaven Fighting Race bloodline awoke, his facial feature changed from devilishly handsome to rough and masculine. 'Personality' Qin Lie has a changing personality, as seen when in the beginning of the story, even after he had awoken from Thoughtless Tranquility he kept his dull and soul-less look so people would think that he is an idiot and he would have to get involved with anyone. He is ruthless to both his enemies and to himself as he trains in the Heavenly Thunder Eradication technique which uses Thunder and Lightning to temper the body, causing pain even when in Thoughtless Tranquility where the pain is lessened a significant amount. 'Background' When he was younger he was taken in by Qin Shan. His memories of his past where sealed within an orb that is located between his eyebrows, called the Soul Suppressing Orb. For five years he has been in deep cultivation, due to a power of the Soul Suppressing Orb called Thoughtless Tranquility, which can allow the soul to break away from the body letting him be in an optimal cultivation state wherever he is. While he was in Thoughtless Tranquility he set his body to do that same routine over and over again and since his soul had broke away from his body, it gave him a soul-less/dull look in his eyes; making everyone around him feel that he is an idiot. Qin Family Blaze Family [[Cultivation Realms|'Cultivation Realms']] Refinement Realm Natal Opening Realm Manifestation Realm Netherpassage Realm Fulfillment Realm Fragmentation Realm Nirvana Realm Imperishable Realm Void Realm Genesis Realm Cultivation Arts Heavenly Thunder Eradication Levels: # Thunder Lightning Body Refinement () ## The first stage was Thunder Lightning Body Refinement. By tempering one’s body with thunder and lightning bit by bit, it could fill one’s muscles, veins, blood, bones, marrow, and internal organs with the power of thunder and lightning. # Thunder of the Ninth Heaven (338) ## The second stage was Thunder of the Ninth Heaven. The second Qin Lie willed it, his body would be filled with raging thunder. He could directly cause thunder and lightning to fall without being dependent on the weather. # Thunder and Lightning Soul Refinement (430) ## After reaching the Netherpassage Realm, one can enter the third level of Heavenly Thunder Eradication,Thunder Lightning Soul Refinement, to temper the soul. The soul will gradually become able to tolerate thunder and lightning, and it will even be unaffected by lightning in the future! # Thunder Conception (804) ## Thunder Conception, heavenly thunder tempers the body and births a thunderous soul… # Lightning Pool Refinement (857) ## Lightning Pool Refinement is to use the liquid of a lightning pool to refine one's whole body, accept it in one's meridians and turn the body itself into a lightning pool... # Thunder Altar Foundation # Thunder Realm Creation # .. # .. Cultivation Arts of the Thunder Emperor. Records of Geocentric Magnetism Within the last colossal spirit beast’s skeleton, there would actually be the imprints of a mystical cultivation spirit art and it would be discovered by his Soul Suppressing Orb from an ancient beast skeleton in the land of frost. There is Gravitational Energy from this Cultivation Technique, so Qin Lie has the power of gravity. Frost Arts - Absolute Frost Concept Cultivation Technique of the Ice Emperor, one of the 3 Emperors of the Spirit Realm. Blood Spirit Art Technique of the Blood Fiend Sect. It is part of the Blood Codex. This half is a cultivation using Spirit Beast Blood to cultivate. Spirit Arts Fusion- Chapter 309 Spirit Arts Fusion had no power at all on its own. It only had one use—to merge all spirit arts into one! The merging of spirit arts was the merging of different types of energy. According to the explanation of Spirit Arts Fusion, every energy in the world was essentially the same at its core. No matter how much one type of energy clashed with another, they would always be able to fuse with each other in the end. Limit Sublimation Art Cultivation technique of Duan Qianjie. This Limit Sublimation Art can only be executed at moments like these when your physical energy, soul energy, and spirit energy had almost been fully depleted. You may use this to urge out your potential and evolve yourself! (643) Bloodline When breaking through to Fulfillment Realm, Qin Lie's Bloodline awakened and marked his body and True Soul with the ancient characters 'Blaze'. The Power of the bloodline is the Divine Blaze Flames that are terrifying. “The Flesh Filling Tombstone. The Demon Sealing Tombstone’s real name is the Flesh Filling Tombstone! Also… the eight god corpses can supply their master with an endless amount of flesh and blood energy through self-sacrifice if he is in danger.” Chapter 930 Secret bloodline techniques * Ring of the Burning Sun: Chapter 799 * Molten Blood Art: used to enhance his rank six bloodline through the magma lakes at the core of volcanoes. The "Molten Blood Art" was specifically used to cultivate a rank six bloodline to grow stronger and transform to rank seven. Chapter 957 * Group Ignition Blood Art!: It was a secret art that could be executed when Flame World was active. He could ignite the blood of every Blaze Family martial practitioner inside his Flame World and increase their power for a short amount of time. Chapter 1234 * Tombstone Fusion Art: Ability to temporaly merge with the Flesh Filling Tombstone. Chapter 1234 Abilities of each Bloodline Rank * Rank Five : Chapter 877 ** Transformation ability to reinforce the body ** Enhanced recovery ability ** 'Ignition', By igniting half of the blood in the body, one can double their strength. * Rank Six : Chapter 957 ** Corrosion Ability from the Silver Streak Heavenly Snake's Blood ** Flame Consumption from the Fire Spirit of Void and Chaos Blood *** Can easily absorb fire energy inside any fire attribute spirit material ** Rank Five abilities had all been magnified * Rank seven : Chapter 1066 ** Flame World: This bloodline talent came from the God Race bloodline!; Flame World could use the burning flames and lava hidden in his bloodline to set up a domain, change his surrounding into a different world. Inside the Flame World, all his God Race latent abilities would be exponentially enhanced. ** Star Door: The Star Door was a spatial art unique to the Eight-eyed Demon Spirit. This secret art was the most mysterious talent of the Eight-eyed Demon Spirit's bloodline. When the Eight-eyed Demon Spirit explored the outer space, it could do so with just a thought. No matter where it was, no matter how far it was from the main body, it could use the Star Door latent ability to form a spatial passage connected to the main body. Then, the main body could instantly travel through the passage to wherever the soul thought was. ** He had awakened two completely new bloodline abilities after he had absorbed Atkins’s lifeblood essence—Golden Armor and Golden Light. Chapter 1157 *** Golden Armor: Large patches of golden patterns began to grow on his chest, back, arm, stomach and so on. They slowly condensed and formed a suit of armor. *** Golden Light: *** Atkins was slightly accomplished in the laws of fire in the Extreme Flame Abyss. That was why Qin Lie’s Blaze Family bloodline also improved after the blood essence had been absorbed. Qin Lie was very sure that both his bloodline abilities, Flame World and ignition had gotten a massive boost in power. *** True Vision: When the True Vision latent ability formed in his blood, he suddenly discovered he could feel the signs of life nearby. Chapter 1227 * Rank eight : Chapter 1386 ** Profound Ice Family latent ability: Absolute Zero is a kind of freezing magic. ** Star Abyss: related to abyss passagway. Chapter 1390 ** Star Perception: allows the user to see were Black Holes are leading. Chapter 1420 Category:Main Category:Stub Category:Heaven Fighting Race Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lightning Cultivator